Did You Fall From Heaven?
by GoldenGlass67
Summary: Frisk, not remembering her last reset, falls into the hellish Underground. There, she meets twisted versions of her old friends. With an old enemy guiding her way, will she be able to fix her friends? Welcome to Underfell. ( Rated T for violence and swearing. Possible Sans x Frisk later on.)
1. Howdy!

**Hello! I told you that I'd post eventually. First off, this is based around the Underfell AU. I've decided to write Frisk as a female, also in this particular fic, she is 16. I hope you enjoy!**

You awoke on a bed of yellow flowers. Light from the hole that you fell through streamed in, hitting your eyes. You shakily stood, and viewed your surroundings. There wasn't really anything interesting about it, just crumbling rocks and a hallway leading to who knows where. But you did know where it led. This was not your first time waking up in this room. You walked a few more steps, waiting for that detestable flower to try to kill you, then for your mom, Toriel to show up.

"H-howdy. I'm Flowey. Flowey the f-flower. Please don't k-kill me.", his petals seemed to tremble.

This is new.

" U-um, kill you?"

" Y-yeah. You must be new here. I-it's kill or be killed here. Only the strong survive in this horrible place!"

This must be a trick. You'd been here multiple times and this has never happened before. The clicking of claws coming down the hallway interrupted your thoughts.

"T-that's Toriel! You'd better hide, quick, Human!"

"W-wha-? Hide from Mom? Why?"

"She'll kill you if she see's you! Years of being in the ruins have drove her insane!"

" But-", you began to protest again. It was too late, Flowey had already disappeared beneath the earth.

He had seemed genuinely scared, which scared you. It got even worse when the clicking stopped and you actually saw her. Her white fur was matted and stained red. Her black robes were in tatters and her yellow eyes darted around the room before finally settling on you.

"Ah. Are you lost, my child?", she said it as more of a statement than as a question.

"U-um...", you weren't usually very good with words, especially when you saw some sort of demented version of your loving caretaker, but it seemed to be good enough for her.

She grabbed your wrist tightly, and her sharp claws dug into your arm. You struggled not to cry out.

"It's been SO long since a human child has fallen down here! Come with me, I'll take you to my home.", she turned and dragged you off, not giving you much choice but to stumble along behind her.

You turned and saw Flowey's head pop up out of the dirt. He looked scared for you, but also a bit...determined?

" There are many puzzles in these ruins that I'd like you to be aware of."

The both of you stood in front of the spikes that blocked your path. You had expected her to lead you on the correct path, as usual, but instead, she just gave you an impatient look. You vaguely remembered what path she usually took, and with simple trial and error (and some holes in the bottoms of your shoes) you safely made it across. She met you on the other side, and looked a bit disappointed that you hadn't impaled yourself.

The rest of the way back to Toriel's house went with out a hitch, besides a certain stubborn rock that refused to sit still. You entered the living room, and heard mumbling coming from the kitchen.

"Toriel?"

She spun around, knife in hand and gave you the most infuriated look that you had ever seen.

"I thought I told you to .", she snarled. All of the motherly warmth had left her voice, leaving it cold and bitter.

Close to panic, you fumbled to find an excuse.

"T-t-there was a monster, and I-it scared me so I went looking for you!", you lied, wringing your hands

"Poor child. You must have been so frightened.", she said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. " I must teach you how to defend yourself, actually, how about we begin right now.", she took the knife that she was chopping carrots with and swung it at you.

You just barely dodged the arc of the knife as it swung towards you. You were now certain that this was NOT Toriel, or at least not how you remembered her.

She swung the knife at you again, a crazed look in her eyes. "How about you sample the soup, dear, after all, I'm going to put you in it!", she cackled.

You yelped, and backed into the living room, hoping to be able to make a dash for the door downstairs. You tore down the stairs as fast as you could go, down the hallway and to the door. Which was locked.


	2. Voices and Fear

**Hey, I'm back after a very, very short period of time. I just wanted to thank everyone that's followed and reviewed my fic. I was literally jumping on my bed when I got my first notification. These small acts mean the world to me, so keep em' coming! I just got a random burst of inspiration, so I decided to write another chapter tonight, so I hope you enjoy!**

You jiggled the door knob. Nothing. There was no escape. You could hear the creak of the stairs and the click of claws on wood. You frantically banged on the door.

"Child~", Toriel called, "Come out, come out wherever you are!", she called in a singsong. She was taking her time walking down the stairs and the hallway. She knew that you were trapped and was making sure that you knew too. You cursed under your breath. You tried picking the lock with a hairpin, nothing.

"Now is not the time for games, child. Now is the time for dinner!"

You tried slamming into the door with your shoulder. Again, and again. It didn't budge.

"I've just had a wonderful idea!"

You cried out in distress, and tired picking the lock again.

"I'll seal the door, so no other naughty children will try to leave ever again."

You picked up a rock and began to slam it into the doorknob.

"Really, I'd be doing them a kindness."

It made a small dent in the metal. You were filled with determination, and slammed the rock onto it again.

"Better to be kille- er- taken in by me than to die by those horrible creatures out there.

Another dent. You didn't give up.

"They would torture you. Make you suffer. I could make it quick, so please come back."

The wood around the knob began to splinter.

"Ah! There you are my child!"

You whirled around. Toriel had discarded her knife, and instead, both of her hands held bright balls of fire magic. They illuminated the small hallway, there really was no escape. You were going to die and have to reset again.

"Now, you were a bad child. It's time for **punishment**."

A fireball was hurled straight at your face, but you ducked just in time. It instead, hit the door behind you. The door. The wooden door. Suddenly, you had an idea.

"Hey mom, why's there blood on your hands? I thought monsters turned to dust when they died?"

"Heh. I never really could was the blood off of my hands. I washed them and washed them. I guess it's my punishment for slaughtering that little girl that came down here years ago."

You dodged another string of fireballs.

"I can still hear her. In my head. She talks to me sometimes."

They hit the door behind you.

"I would like you to join her. Then you couldn't leave and we could talk forever."

The door was quickly cracking. The knob was melting off onto the stone floor.

"I am just so lonely here, child. Everyone who falls here leaves and dies, and then I can't hear their voice anymore."

The door was no longer on fire, Toriel was slumped on the floor crying. Now was your chance. You slammed all of your weight on the now weakened door. It crumbled under your weight and you ran out into the cold.

You didn't stop running until you were almost to the bridge, and you were stopped by a voice.

"H-howdy again!"

Flowey.

You nodded.

" U-um.. are you okay?", he asked you, almost nervously, as if you were going to lash out at him.

You nodded.

"I-I wanted to ask... can I come with you? I was powerless to do anything to help you back there, so if I come with you, I'm sure that I can find a way to help.", his eyes were filled with determination.

"Sure.",you replied. " But how?"

"I'll wrap myself around your arm."

"You sure?", you didn't want him to die.

"Mmhmm!"

You gently dug him out of the cold ground, and he entwined himself around your upper arm.

"Let's get going!"

You nodded, smiling softly at Flowey's enthusiasm.

The two of you walked until you reached the bridge and another familiar voice stopped you in your tracks."

"hey."

Sans.

"that any way to greet a new pal?"

Flowey tightened his grip around your arm.

" turn around and shake my hand."

You spun around only to find yourself face to face with an extremely sharp bone, hovering mere inches away from your left eye. You couldn't move without having your eye stabbed out, so you stayed as still as possible.

"not movin', eh? pretty _sharp_ of ya."

You would have laughed if you weren't about to go blind.

He frowned at your lack of a reaction, and lowered his weapon.

" anyways, my brother's up ahead. he'll probably kill you. he's always wanted to meet a human."

Papyrus? He would never hurt a fly, well not unless the fly had insulted his spaghetti making skills.

" well, you two have fun.", he said with a nonchalant wave, as he seemingly disappeared.

A shortcut.

"H-how did we just live from that!?", Flowey was trembling like a leaf.

You shrugged. Sans must have remembered you from a different timeline. Not likely. He nearly killed you.

" H-he is considered one of the strongest monsters in the entire underground! H-he could have killed us easily!"

" One of the strongest?"

"Like I said, It's kill or be killed down here, and he has more dust on his hands than anybody."

You shuddered, not just from the cold, but because of pure fear. Fear of what your friends have become. Fear of what you will have to face. You were terrified.

 **So there's another chapter! Not much happened in it, honestly, but be prepared for more action in the next one. Also, where oh where could Chara have gone? Maybe we'll find out next time! Don't forget to review this and PM me if you feel like it. I hope you enjoyed, until next time, byeee!**


	3. New Friends

**Oh. my. gawd. The support for this fic is incredible! I'm sure that you're tired of hearing me say this, but thank all of you so much. Also, how the heck do you even write Underfell Papyrus? I have no clue, but I'll give it my best shot! As always, enjoy~!**

You managed to pass most of the death traps. You did not remember Papyrus' puzzles being this difficult. He didn't even bother to show up to monologue. You clenched your fists. You would be meeting him up ahead. But before you could, Sans seemed to appear right before you.

"heya, kid."

"..."

"you're about to meet my brother. he's just up ahead."

"Yeah."

"you'd better let him kill you.", the friendly tone of voice from before completely dropped from his voice.

You looked at the ground.

"you touch him, and i'll kill you. and trust me, it'll hurt a lot worse."

Just like it did when he killed you last time. Red suddenly clouded your vision. The same color as his scarf. You began to sweat despite the cold. No, that wasn't you. You didn't kill him, right?

"so? what's it gonna be?"

No, you weren't like Chara. You didn't need to kill, no matter how awful this Papyrus was. You were filled with determination. Flowey, on the other hand, was trying to look as small as possible. Sans seemed to see the determination in your eyes.

"hmph. good luck then. but remember what i said."

His left eye began to glow red, and when you blinked, he was gone.

"W-we can't do this, F-frisk! W-we're gonna die!"

You smiled reassuringly.

"Even if we manage to defeat Papyrus, Sans'll be after us!"

"Do you want to stay here until I come back?", you asked softly.

Flowey stayed silent for a moment, and then shook his head.

"I'm your guide! I can't just leave you here! You're my...my…"

"Yeah. We're friends now, Flowey."

If a flower could blush, Flowey just did.

"O-ok! Let's going now!"

xxx

"YOU WANT TO BE MY FRIEND? HA! YOU'RE NOT EVEN WORTHY TO BE FRIENDS WITH THE GROUND I WALK ON!"

You dodged attack after attack. This Papyrus was definitely much stronger than the other one. Probably because this Papyrus wanted you dead. But you were getting tired. You'd been dodging for what felt like hours now, and no matter what you said, he would not relent.

"WHEN I FINALLY KILL YOU, EVERYONE WILL RECOGNIZE MY SUPERIORITY!"

A bone attack smacked you straight in the shoulder, knocking you off balance.

"EVEN MY WORTHLESS BROTHER SANS!"

That was odd. Sans seemed to make it pretty clear that if you hurt his brother, you were as good as dead.

"HE'S NEVER CARED ABOUT ME."

"Yes he does!", you shouted back "He threatened to murder me if I hurt you! He obviously cares!"

"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW, HUMAN? YOU'RE ABOUT TO BE DEAD ANYWAYS!"

" I care."

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah. We're friends after all."

"WHO DECIDED THAT!? AND HOW COULD YOU CARE? YOU JUST MET ME, AND I'VE BEEN TRYING TO KILL YOU THIS ENTIRE TIME!"

"That doesn't matter! I know that you don't want to hurt anyone. You just want a friend!"

Another one of his attacks hit your leg. You could feel your health draining by the second. You had to think fast.

"AND HOW WOULD YOU KNOW WHAT I THINK!?"

"Because, I just do. This isn't you! I know that you'd never hurt anyone unless you had a good reason to!"

He didn't reply, but his attacks didn't stop. You didn't think that you could dodge anymore, you were too cold and tired. Sweat streamed down your face. You decided to try something crazy.

"W-WHAT ARE YOU-?"

You wrapped your arms around his waist, and squeezed.

"DID YOU JUST HUG ME!?"

You nodded.

"OH."

The attacks had stopped, and you found yourself looking up at a very confused Papyrus. He peered back at you, as if he were waiting for you to stab him when he wasn't looking. You gave him a small smile.

"SO YOU REALLY WANT TO BE FRIENDS WITH ME?"

You nodded happily.

"OH...UM...WELL...WHAT NOW?"

"What do you mean?"

"AREN'T FRIENDS SUPPOSED TO DO THINGS TOGETHER?"

"Do you want to go hang out somewhere?", you offered politely. You were about to collapse from exhaustion, but you didn't want to make him angry and start attacking again.

"LIKE WHERE?"

"How about your house?", you suggested. In regular timelines he usually took you there anyways.

"GREAT IDEA, HUMAN! I'M GLAD I THOUGHT OF IT!"

"I'll meet you there in a bit, okay?"

He nodded and ran off, muttering something about Undyne killing him.

Soon you were alone in the snowy clearing.

"You did it, Frisk!"

You smiled at Flowey. He seemed a bit more confident after surviving that fight.

"I'm glad you were there with me. I was scared."

Flowey looked a bit embarrassed, but still grinned happily.

"Off to Snowdin, then?"

You nodded, but were interrupted by none other than Sans.

 **Sorry if that seemed a bit short, at least it did to me. Don't worry though, all of Frisk's fights are not going to go as easily or as happily as this one did. And if you're wondering about Chara's small part in this, well, let's just say that her part is gonna get a bit bigger in this. Please remember to review this fic and pm me if you wanna chat. I really hope you all enjoyed! Expect awesomeness in the next one! Au-revoir!**


	4. Blackout

**Jeez Sans. You are constantly interrupting, aren't you? This is actually my third attempt at writing this. I was just having trouble coming up with ideas for this one. Anyways, I hope you enjoy nonetheless.**

"honestly, i'm surprised that you managed to beat my brother like that."

You nodded.

"I'm surprised too.", Flowey grumbled.

"just let me warn you, kid, fights with other monsters, they're not gonna be as easy. you're not gonna get by just by being nice."

"I can try.", you said quietly.

"you're gonna die then. but what does it matter to me?"

Ouch. That stung. But not as bad as the cuts and bruises on your arms. Or the cold. Or the fact that you were getting dizzy. Like, **really** dizzy.

"kid?"

"Frisk?"

You blacked out.

xXx

 _Oh come_ _ **on**_ _. I expected you to put up more of a fight than that!"_

 _Dust swirled around the snowy clearing. Papyrus was dieing._

" _HUMAN. THIS IS NOT LIKE YOU. IF SOMETHING'S WRONG, THEN YOU CAN TELL ME. SO JUST DROP THE KNIFE, OKAY?"_

 _Did he not get it!? You had stabbed him nearly to death and he was willing to_ _ **talk**_ _it out!?_

" _You're just like Frisk. Always so forgiving. So_ _ **kind.**_ _", Chara spat. "But not me. I don't forgive. Not ever!"_

 _And in one swift motion, his head was off, and he disintegrated entirely, with nothing left of him but a pile of dust and his scarf._

 _You smiled as you felt LOVE fill you. This was too easy._

xXx

You awoke panting as if you had run a mile. A cold sweat covered the back of your neck, making your hair stick to it. You looked around. You were in Sans' and Papyrus' living room. You were safe. All of that was just a dream. Moonlight streamed in through the window, sending shadows across the floor.

"I'M JUST A LITTLE GLAD TO SEE THAT YOU'RE OKAY, HUMAN."

You jumped as Papyrus' voice boomed from behind you. He strode around the couch to sit beside you. It wasn't a dream. You had wanted to hope but, this was still obviously not the same Papyrus that you knew.

"I WAS BEGINNING TO WORRY JUST A LITTLE BIT WHEN YOU DIDN'T SHOW UP AFTER A WHILE. I THOUGHT YOU HAD TRICKED ME."

"I would never trick you, Paps.", you smiled. Even if this wasn't your Papyrus, it was still him in a way, he was still your friend.

He seemed to relax a bit. He still glance at you nervously from time to time, as if he was worried that you would suddenly stab him in the back. Or cut off his head. You took some time to really study him. You could hardly tell him apart from the other Papyrus, except for the jagged crack that ran down one side of his face. He also held himself differently. You could tell that he had come out on top of many fights in the past.

The two of you talked about nothing in particular for a while. Mostly about his love for lasagna, until you notice that Flowey was not in his usual place around your arm.

"Hey, Papyrus, u-um, who exactly brought me here?"

"WELL, DON'T TELL HIM THAT I TOLD YOU THIS, BUT SANS BROUGHT YOU HERE. HE TOLD ME NOT TO TELL YOU, BUT, FRIENDS AREN'T SUPPOSED TO LIE TO EACH OTHER. I THINK? IT SAID SO IN THIS MANUAL BUT…"

"A-and did I have anything...unusual with me? Like, a flower wrapped around my arm?"

"NOT THAT I CAN REMEMBER. YOU LOOK PALE. YOU SHOULD GET MORE SLEEP."

"I'm fine. I-I just have to go...look for something."

You stood up and the room began to spin. You would have fallen if Papyrus hadn't pushed you back onto the couch.

"YOU ARE IN NO STATE TO GO OUT THERE AT NIGHT. YOU NEED MORE REST."

At this point, he wasn't asking you. He was telling you. You didn't remember falling asleep.

xXx

 _You lay bloody and broken in the Judgement Hall, you tried to move but you couldn't. You were hurt too badly._

" _Hello there old friend."_

 _Chara. You coughed up blood in your effort to reply._

" _Is this timeline too hard for you? I could always take over you know. Just like last time.", she giggled. " It was only a matter of time before that damn skeleton tried to kill us, you know. No matter what his_ _ **precious**_ _brother said, he still wanted you dead."_

 _You didn't understand. This had never happened before. It wasn't a memory._

" _Do you know_ _ **why**_ _, Frisk?", she snarled. "Because he wanted power. He wanted your_ _ **soul.**_ _", you could feel her breath in your ear, although you couldn't turn to see her._

" _He was right before, Frisk. There_ _ **is**_ _no such thing as friendship. No such thing as_ _ **mercy.**_ _You were played for a fool. If you really want to get back to the regular Underground…"_

" _ **...Then you can't be afraid to crack a few skulls."**_

 **Well, look who decided to show up. Everyone's favorite soul sucker, Chara. I told you guys that things weren't gonna stay happy forever. Also, I changed my username to something that feels more….fitting to me. Anyways, thank you for all of your support. Don't forget to leave a review and feel free to PM me if you feel like it. Until next time~!**


	5. I'll Always Find a Way

You sat bolt upright. Your heart was pounding wildly in your chest and your breathing shook. Chara's words rang in your ears.

" _It was only a matter of time before that damn skeleton tried to kill us."_

No. Chara had to be lying.

" _And do you know why, Frisk? It's because he wanted power. He wanted your_ _ **soul.**_ _"_

It was a trick. She just wanted you to hurt them, right?

" _You were played for a fool."_

It had to be a trick.

You slid off of the couch and tiptoed over to the door. The one person that you could trust was missing and it was up to you to find them. You had managed to sneak out of town without drawing too much attention, and had made it to the edge of town where you saw...bright yellow petals.

You pulled at the hem of your sweater in panic. Flowey had expressed fear of the other monsters, probably because he was an easy target for gaining LV. You rushed to follow the petals, which was not hard, because they stood out so much against the white snow.

The sun was beginning to set when you reached the entrance to Waterfall. The path of petals had ended there and you weren't sure you even wanted to go in. For some reason it seemed more….ominus than it usually would. You tried to shake the feeling of dread as you went in, knowing that no matter what, you had to find Flowey.

"Flowey?", you called quietly.

Your footsteps echoed throughout the cave.

"Flowey? Please don't be dead.", you called once again, your voice bounced uncertainly off of the cave walls.

You couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching you. You nervously glanced back, and could've swore that you saw an armor-clad figure standing behind you for just a brief second. Undyne. After finally making it to the surface and having so much fun with everyone, you had forgotten that she had once wanted to kill you. You couldn't even begin to imagine this version of her.

You began to speed up. "Flowey!? Flowey?"

The sound of footsteps thundered behind you.

You started to run. "Flowey!? Please!?", you cried desperately.

Just then you bumped into something. A scaley something.

"Yo! What the hell?!"

MK?

"I-I'm sorry…"

" The hell's wrong with you? Runnin' into people like that!"

"U-uh.. I'm just excited to see Undyne?", that was what MK was usually here for anyways.

"Hmph. I guess I'll have to forgive you for being in a rush to see someone so cool."

"So..um...I'm gonna go on ahead."

"Hmph. Me too. I guess I have no choice but to come with you."

Great. You usually enjoyed the company of the armless monster, but now you were running from someone who would show you no mercy. You really didn't want him to get hurt by mistake.

You began to walk, just slow enough for MK to keep up, but quick enough that you were walking briskly.

"Yo! I'm in a rush too, but jeez, slow down a bit!"

"S-sorry."

"Eh, It's whatever."

The rest of the walk continued in silence, until you reached the umbrellas.

"Um, hey, do you mind…", MK began.

You smiled and opened the umbrella, gesturing for him to stand underneath it with you. You could have sworn that he blushed a little.

"S-so you're a big fan of Undyne's?", you asked.

"Yeah! She's, like, the strongest monster in the whole underground!", MK beamed enthusiastically.

"Stronger than Sans?"

"Pfft. Sans is just a lazybones. Besides, Undyne's had more LV than pretty much anyone. Well, besides King Asgore."

"Asgore!?", you asked, a bit shocked. He could hardly hurt you, much less be known for killing people.

"Why do you sound so surprised? Asgore has to gain lots of LV in order to break the barrier between here and the human world. Well, and seven human souls. Rumor's been going around that some people have seen a human down here recently! Wouldn't it be awesome if I could kill it and give it's soul to the king!?"

"Y-yeah. Really cool."

"What's wrong? You don't look good."

Even MK wanted you dead. All of a sudden, you didn't feel as safe with him. If he found out…

"I'm fine. B-but I have a question. Have you seen a golden flower with a face around here? H-he's a friend of mine and he kinda went missing."

"A friend of yours? Hmm...well...I saw Undyne with a flower kinda like that earlier…"

"Oh.", you felt sick to your stomach. Of all the monsters that could've taken Flowey, it had to be the one that was famous for killing people.

"Is he is trouble?"

"I hope not."

You both stopped at a steep incline that was too steep for you to get up.

"H-here.", MK bent down, offering to boost you on his head.

You scrambled up the cliff as best as you could.

"But what about you?"

"Don't worry. I'll find a way. I always do.", he winked and ran off, falling on his face a few times.

You winced. That had to have hurt. You continued to walk until you reached the point where you knew you would meet….

"You've evaded me for long enough, human! Prepare to meet your doom!"

Well crap.

 **Ugh. I feel like this chapter took me ages to write, mostly because it did. I really feel like I could've done a lot better on this chapter, I was just lacking the inspiration to write it. I'm super pumped to write Undyne's charater though, so hopefully next chapter will be better. What do you guys think? Anyways, thank you for all of your a-MAZ-ing support, and please feel free to review this chapter or PM me if you wanna hang out. Until next time~!**


	6. Stay Determined!

**So, I've received a few reviews saying that my chapters were too short, so I'd like to apologize for that. Like I said, I'm pretty new to this website, so I don't really know what I'm doing. I'm really just kinda winging it. Regardless, I've received so much support and I love it so much. You guys are the best, so you deserve longer the way, prepare for lots of cursing in this one. Enjoy~!**

Undyne glared your way, making you shrink back. You bumped into an echo flower that said a simple, "Prepare to die." That was reassuring. You felt so much better about this whole situation.

"We've been trapped down here for-fuckin'-ever and the only thing that stands between us and freedom is a goddamn child!?", Undyne said angrily, face contorted in a sneer. "Well, I'm not gonna have that. Die!", she screamed, hurling blood red spears at you.

You managed to dodge most of the spears, but they still cut you in several places. You hoped none of the cuts were too deep.

"You can't dodge forever, you worthless filth!"

You were too busy concentrating on not dying to reply.

"Stop dodging and FIGHT me goddammit!"

"I-I don't want to-", you huffed. "I don't want t-to fight you."

"Well too fuckin' bad. In this world, you kill to earn your place. If you show weakness then-", she smiled. "You're as good as dead."

More and more spears. More and more dodging. It was getting too fast to dodge them all. More cuts appeared on your skin. Your favorite sweater was torn in a few place, blood tarnishing it's light blue color. You decided to switch tactics.

"What honor is there in fighting someone who won't fight back!?"

Undyne hesitated for a moment, then laughed.

"Honor? Honor!? There is no such thing here! We kill or be killed. We fight and die or fight and live, there's no other way. There. Is. No. Honor."

That went well. At least you managed to distract her enough to begin running in the opposite direction, which seemed like your best hope if you wanted to survive.

"Fighting is- hey! What the hell!? Get back here and fight me, goddammit!"

You didn't stop. Not when spear points began to spring from the ground. Not when spears began to whizz past your face. Not even when you saw Sans, sleeping at one of his guard posts. You were tempted to call out to him, but that would be a waste of breath, plus, you didn't want him to get in trouble, no matter how suspicious that dream was. You just had to make it to Hotland and pray to the gods that Undyne would collapse like she normally would.

"Stop **running!** "

Heck no. You sprinted over bridges, under waterfalls, and right into just the person that you wanted to see.

"Yo! What the he- Oh it's just you."

"Uh. Yeah. Hi. Gotta go."

"Wait! Undyne's gonna pass through here on patrol any minute now! We might get to see her!"

"Yeah, that sounds awesome, but I, uh, left my oven on. Really gotta go turn that off. Guess Undyne'll have wait. Ha ha. Bye.", you said, before tearing down the narrow passageway.

"U-Undyne? C-can I have your autograph?!"

"Kid, can't you see that I'm busy chasing a fucking human all over Waterfall!?"

"Human?"

"Yeah, has one passed by here?"

"N-no. Wait...that was….", recognition dawned on the armless monster's face. "Oh.", he stated dumbly.

"So have ya or haven't ya? I don't have all goddamn day!"

"I-I-I'm sorry. I don't k-know."

"Well thanks for wasting my fucking time.", mumbling curses under her breath, she took off towards Hotland.

"S-sorry!", MK called after her, but Undyne didn't hear.

Blood and sweat seemed to pour off of your body. You were pretty sure you were about to die of fatigue before Undyne even got to you. You could hear her footsteps and the occasional swear coming from down the path. Her attacks became more scattered. She was getting exhausted. Good. You were almost there, just a few more steps and-. Pain clouded your vision. It took you a minute to realize what had happened. A spear had torn right through your leg. You tottered and fell. You struggled to remain conscious. You could already hear Chara's taunts.

" _Hurts, doesn't it? You could always just rewind and let me-"_

No. You had to stay strong. You would _crawl_ to Hotland if you had to.

"Heh. Looks like you won't be running for a while, human filth. Though, I have to hand it to ya, you're fucking persistent."

No. You could not die here. Not with the risk of Chara taking over. You had to do something. Something besides crying, which you were doing a lot of right now, or maybe, I don't know, not lying on the floor and bleeding out. Darkness began to creep around the corners of your vision.

"Sheesh. My armor's so damn hot!"

Not now. Not when you were so close. You used the rocky cave wall to try to pull yourself up, but collapsed under your own weight. Undyne laughed in amusement.

"There's no hope for you, you know. You can struggle all you want, but your soul is mine at this point."

 _Frisk. Don't give up!_

Those words echoed in your mind like a memory.

 _Stay determined!_

The weird voice in your head was right. You couldn't give up! You had to keep going! You had to stay determined! You grunted as you once again struggled to pull yourself to your feet. You slid down the wall again.

"Seriously, this is pitiful. Just give up already."

You tried to get up again, and again, and again. You fell every time, but the voice kept urging you on.

"Enough's enough, kid. Stop trying.", she put her hands impatiently on her hips.

Finally, leaning on the wall for support, you stood, hunched over in pain. You slowly, one step at a time, made your way down the passageway.

"Are you still trying to run!? There's no point anymore! I'm just gonna kill you anyways, so why!?"

"N-no y-y-you're not. I-I just h-have to make it to Hotland.", you were delirious with pain at this point, struggling to move using nothing but pure determination.

"You're not **gonna** make it to Hotland! You can barely walk!"

"G-got to m-make it to Hotland. H-have to make i-it.", you coughed up blood, but were too weak to wipe it away.

"And what are you gonna do once you get there? Oh yeah, you're gonna die. I almost forgot."

You were beyond words at this point. All of your determination was focused on getting to Hotland. Blood dribbled down your chin. You looked pitiful. Your hair was tangled and matted with blood. Cuts, scrapes, and bruises covered you from head to toe. You coughed, or rather, vomited up more blood.

"Just stop it already!? Why do you keep trying if you know you're gonna die?! What's the point in struggling!?"

It was too much, you collapsed.

 _Don't lose faith! Frisk! Keep going!_

What was the point anymore? Undyne was right. There wasn't one.

 _The fate of monsters and humans alike rests on your shoulders! Don't give up!_

"I-I h-have t-to.. t-the f-fate o-of…", you mumbled, making every effort to stand again.

"Fuck. This hurts to watch. Just lemme put you out of your misery."

Both you and her fully realized that if Undyne had really wanted to kill you, she could've already.

"G-g-gotta k-keep go-ing." You physically couldn't stand anymore.

"Goddamn. Y-you're too weak. How can you still be alive!?"

"I-I'm determined not to die."

Your arms collapsed under you. Your body was useless like this. You began to drift off…

"Where the hell did all of that determination go? You can't give up now! You can't die after all of that!"

Everything was blurry. You struggled to talk. To move. You had lost too much blood. You grew colder and colder. The color was drained from your face. Your eyelids began to flutter. You had never bled out before. Usually your deaths were much quicker. Your breathing became shallow and distant. And god, did it hurt. You would be screaming right now if you could. But somehow, you felt like you had experienced pain worse than this.

"Do ya know what? I'm not gonna let you die! I'll make sure you get fixed up, and the I'll force you to fight me if I have to!"

You couldn't hear her anymore. You had drifted off into unconsciousness.

xXx

" _You're pathetic, do ya know that, Frisk. You're worthless, insignificant, useless, I could go on."_

This time, you were bound and gagged, lying on a white table.

" _You should've let me take over! Or at least kill her yourself! She made you-no-us look weak!", Chara sighed. "But you know what? It's okay. You're probably gonna die soon anyways, and when you do…"_

All of a sudden, you were face to face with Chara. She stood out in this blank, white room, with her red eyes and perpetual grin.

" _It'll be my turn."_

 **Yup. That happened. I really hope this seems longer than all of my other chapters, but I've been pretty busy lately with school and stuff. Hopefully I can get another chapter out this weekend, but I make no promises. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed. Please review this fic, because it's your feedback that helps me become a better writer. Until next time… Ciao~!**


	7. I Trust You

**You look at your notifications in awe. Could it be? Could Golden have stopped being a lazy ass and actually wrote something? You look up at the sky, tears streaming down your face. Your prayers have indeed been answered, my friends, and I have returned for good. (srsly tho, sorry for dropping off the face of the internet for no reason. Plz dont hate me 5ever.)**

You blink, trying to adjust your eyes to the bright, white room of wherever you were. You struggled to remember what had happened to allow you to end up here. Waterfall. Undyne. You were once again crushed with this new reality, kill or be killed.

You got up from the sterile, white hospital bed. You saw your reflection in one of the many monitors that were attached to the wall. You grimaced at the sight of yourself. You were covered in head to toe with bandages and dark purple bruises covered what visible skin wasn't plastered with gauze.

You jumped a bit when you realized that your usual blue and pink striped sweater had been replaced with a white hospital gown. You ached a bit, missing the familiarity of it. It had been your consistent companion through everything up until now.

No. You shook your head. That didn't matter. There would be other sweaters. You were lucky that you were still alive. _"But how?",_ you wondered. _"Who could have saved me? Could it have been-"_ You were torn from your thoughts as you jumped at what sounded like loud arguing from the other room. You cautiously moved towards the door and pressed an ear to it.

"What were you thinking!? Bringing a human here, asking for _me_ to help it!? I could lose my _job,_ Undyne, or quite possibly my life. You need to do your job as a member of the Royal Guard, and bring it to the king, or I will be forced to do it myself."

"Alph, please. You-you don't understand. That human was so… _courageous._ She refused to fight me, even if it meant death."

"Don't you 'Alph' me, Undyne. It wouldn't fight because it was _weak_ , and you spared it, which makes you weak too. You know what happens to weaklings down here."

"I just know she's special, Alphys, which is why I came to you. I knew you were the only one who could save her, just….please."

"Don't be so sure. You and I both know very well that there is no such thing as trust here anymore."

"I would trust you with my life."

There was a moment of silence between the two. So Undyne _had_ brought you here, and to Alphys, no doubt.

"Fine. I'll help you and _it,_ but the second the king's _special_ guard comes bursting through the door…. Just know that I won't hesitate to give it up."

"Just keep her safe until she can move on again."

Alphys mumbled something you couldn't hear under her breath.

"And, Alphys? Thanks, you know, you helping."

You heard footsteps, which you assumed to be Undyne's and a door closing. Nervously, you pushed the door open.

"A-Alphys?"

"Oh. You're awake."

All the emotion you had just heard in her voice had disappeared completely as she fixed you with a cold, hard glare. She straightened her back and strode over to you. Of all people, you would never have expected to see the timid otaku like this, but you had stopped being surprised long ago.

"Dear god, who would have thought that I would be harbouring a human.", she sighed.

"I-I'm sorry. I don't mean to be a burden on you. I can leave now if you-"

"No, no.", she said, cutting you off., " I made a promise, or something like that."

"Thank you.", you whispered gratefully.

She turned her back to you and began looking through some papers, making you wonder if she even heard you, but you were grateful, at least, to be somewhat safe for now. You did wonder, however, what that 'special guard' Alphys spoke of so fearfully.

"I'm assuming you have a name?", Alphys said, breaking the momentary silence.

"Y-yes, well, I'm F-Frisk.", you said, taken off guard by her seemingly friendly question.

"Frisk, huh?", she said, sounding almost...amused?

"Well then, Frisk.", she turned towards you. ,"What's your opinion on…..anime?"

"Um…."

xXx

After about three hours of the bloodiest, goriest, most disturbing, anime you had ever seen, you ventured to ask a question.

"So...when do you think I'm going to be able to go?", you asked nervously.

"Who knows? A few days? A week? When we finish this season of Chainsaw Death Cutie Killer?"

You sighed. You felt that somehow, you were running out of time.

"You are making significant progress though, thanks to me. I don't think it'll take too long."

Her reassurance surprised you. She hadn't spoke too much to you, and when she did, it wasn't in the kindest of ways. Her words, however, didn't do much to put you at ease. You just felt like, soon something really bad was going to happen.

"Thanks, Alph."

"U-um. I-I think I'm going to turn in for the night.", she said nervously.

"O-oh. Goodnight then."

You didn't think that she would be so surprised at a simple thank you, but then, it didn't seem that many kind words were said here. With that thought in mind, you dozed off into another nightmare.

xXx

" _Frisk~ You know you can't hide from me forever."_

 _You kept running, but you felt slow and heavy. You knew that they were gaining on you._

" _The thing is, I'll always know exactly where you are._ _ **I am you. You can't run from yourself, Frisky~**_ _"_

 _No, Chara wasn't you. Chara was a ruthless murderer. You had to keep running, you couldn't give up._

" _Stay determined, Frisk!"_

 _Suddenly, you saw a light at the end of the inky blackness._

" _Just keep going, Frisk! You can make it!"_

 _Suddenly, a silhouette appeared in front of the darkness._

" _You idiot. When did you allow yourself to think you could be happy? When did you begin to believe that you were the one in control?"_

 **Holy crap, guys. I am so, so, so sorry for just up and disappearing like that. I really feel bad for dieing on you guys, but I don't plan on not updating for months again. I don't think I'll be posting much after next Friday, since I'll be on vacation, but I'll try to update before then. Thanks for sticking with me all this time and leaving such amazing comments. Please continue to review, because it makes me really happy to see that people actually care about what I'm writing. Until next time.**


End file.
